


Jun Ji's Revenge

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Gackt gets mad, he completely loses it and when he loses it, he gets violent. Can such behaviour really go unpunished?





	Jun Ji's Revenge

It wasn't like Gackt to lose his temper but when he lost it he was a dangerous man to be around. Violent and out of control with no idea of his own strength, as poor Jun Ji had recently discovered.          

            Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to tease Gackt, when he was clearly already in a bad mood, but the drummer had been helpless to resist. He now had the bruises for his efforts and a hospital bill that Gackt would pay for him, including all the extras he had insisted on.

            Jun Ji wasn't mad at Gackt for his behaviour, annoyed yes, but not mad. Gackt was clearly sorry for his actions, having sent him all sorts of gifts and he’d apologised a billion times already. He had practically begged Jun Ji to tell him how to make things right and it was only today that Jun Ji had figured out a way to make things even. It was crazy in its genius, which was exactly the kind of plan Jun Ji usually had.

            “Gackto-san” Jun Ji called mockingly, as he entered the arena where the vocalist was currently working. “I've thought of a way to make us even.”

            “Oh?” Gackt asked, already knowing he wasn't going to like this. Which of course was the point. It wasn't like he didn't deserve to be punished for his actions, he knew what he'd done wrong. He just couldn't help himself sometimes. In the past people had suggested anger management lessons to him but that just made him angry so they soon backed down.

            “Today you're going to be my pet,” Jun Ji replied with a big grin. “Look I brought you cat ears!”

            “Today I need to work.” Gackt corrected but Jun Ji was grinning like an idiot.

            “Nuh huh, you need to make this up to me,” Jun Ji corrected. “Cha says I can have some fun for a bit and make you wear the outfit whilst we work and then take you home tonight.”

            “Last time I checked, Cha wasn't the boss of me.” Gackt complained.

            “Well he is the boss of me!” Jun Ji retorted. “And today I'm the boss of you, so he kind of is.”

            “Humiliating me will make us even?” Gackt asked. “If I do this you can't then turn around and try to use this incident against me again.”

            “We'll be even. As long as you do as you’re told.” Jun Ji replied.

            “You said an outfit?” Gackt asked and Jun Ji nodded and handed over the cat ears and a bag he had been carrying. By this point of course several staff members were watching their exchange and there was a small audience as Gackt began to pull the items out of the bag.

            The first item was a pair of leopard print trousers, that were clearly going to be skin tight on him. He grinned at these, as he was a big lover of animal prints and knew tight trousers made women swoon which was why he wore them. Beneath the trousers was a black dog collar, clearly made for a large dog, or in this case a full-grown man, and a matching lead. Whatever, he did owe Jun Ji one. It was the final item that made him look at Jun Ji with horror on his face.

            “What the fuck is this?” He demanded, holding up a pet’s water bowl.

            “You’re water bowl. Don't worry its brand new and unused.” Jun Ji replied grinning.

            “You. Are. Insane.” Gackt informed his drummer before beginning to change into the new outfit right there in the middle of the concert hall. The men around him merely watched or got back to work, whilst the females mainly turned away blushing, or stared with open lust. No matter what age he was, Gackt always had a nice body. One he was unashamed of, in fact the exact opposite, he was proud of his body and loved to show it off. Why else would somebody open a hotel room door fully naked?

            Once dressed in nothing but the trousers, as his shoes had been confiscated and he'd had no underwear to begin with, he carefully positioned the cat ears on his head and placed the collar loosely around his neck.

            Grinning he started to act like a cat for a while, making everyone laugh. This was probably Gackt's greatest quality, no matter what happened he was able to laugh at himself and put his pride to one side.

            “It's time for your walk.” Jun Ji announced, once the laughs were beginning to die down a little.

            “What am I? A dog or a cat?” Gackt wanted to know.

            “Shhh, pets don't talk.” Jun Ji scolded as he clipped the lead onto Gackt's collar and made the vocalist get on hands and knees before he began to lead him around the arena with a huge grin on his face.

            This of course was the moment when the rest of the band arrived who, with the exception of Chachamaru, had no idea what was going on. Though more immune to such antics than most, they still stopped to stare in surprise.

            “What bet did you lose now?” You asked Gackt, who only grinned at him as pets weren't allowed to talk.

            “It's to make up for the other day,” Chachamaru explained after neither man made any signs of explaining what was going on. “Gackt has to be Jun Ji's pet for the day.”

            “Kinky.” Chirolyn announced, clearly approving of Jun Ji's idea.

            “Hey Jun Ji, that's a cute pet. Can I stroke it?” You asked, ignoring the death glare that the pet cast his way.

            “Sure, he doesn't bite.” Jun Ji said, grinning as he led Gackt towards You.

            “He might.” Gackt responded, only to get scolded for talking again. Reaching You the guitarist made a fuss of petting Gackt, as if he really was a dog. He finished with a kiss on the vocalist’s cheek before he stood up and grinned at Jun Ji for having such a great idea.

            “I think perhaps we should get some work done.” Chachamaru announced, knowing this could go on all day if somebody responsible didn't intervene. As there was no one responsible there, he unfortunately had to take on the role himself.

            “Wait! My pet's thirsty.” Jun Ji announced, handing the lead over to Chachamaru as he went to retrieve the bowl and a bottle of water from his bag.

            “What a spoilt pet.” Chirolyn commented, in reference to the bottled water being poured into the water bowl.

            “Only the best for my Gackto,” Jun Ji replied. “Drink up Gackto.”

            “Just you wait to you owe me a favour.” Gackt muttered under his breath, as he obediently licked at the water and even managed to get a mouth full or two for his efforts.

            “Right, fun time is over,” Chachamaru announced. “Let's get to work.”

            “Spoil sport,” Jun Ji complained, as a relieved Gackt got to his feet and reached for the ears on his head. “No! Keep those one.” Jun Ji ordered.

            “If people don't work I'm taking them off.” Gackt replied, heading to the stage in boss mode.

 

            The day passed more or less as usual and eventually it was time to leave. It had grown cold outside and Gackt had insisted on putting on a long white coat over his outfit to go outside. The ears however remained firmly in place, which shocked a few passers-by as he made his way to Jun Ji's car.

            “How long do I have to wear this for?” Gackt asked as Jun Ji pulled out of the car park, his own car remaining abandoned there until the next day.

            “Until we get to my place,” Jun Ji replied. “Then you can take it off.”

            “Oh thank god.” Gackt replied, relieved for the break.

            “Then you get a brand-new costume.” Jun Ji announced with a huge grin that informed Gackt that whatever it was, it was probably worse than what he was already wearing.

            “Which is?” Gackt asked but Jun Ji refused to answer no matter how much the other pestered him.

            Eventually they reached Jun Ji's home and Gackt got out of the car, waving at one of the drummer’s neighbours who was staring at him in shock. Though if the shock was because of his cat ears or because of who he was Gackt wasn't sure. Maybe both.

            Entering Jun Ji's home Gackt slid off his recently reacquired shoes and placed the coat on a hook shivering slightly as the house was just a little too cold to be dressed like this. Seconds later the heating was put on and Gackt was being led into Jun Ji's bedroom where an outfit was laid out on the bed for him.

            “You want me to dress as a woman?” Gackt asked, taking in the white dress with all its bows and lace. Beside it lay a wig that would give him long brown hair and a pair of stupidly high stiletto heels that Gackt knew he would only be able to walk in, thanks to all the time he spent in platforms back when he was in Malice Mizer.

            “Yeah, I like women,” Jun Ji replied. “There's make up and stuff over there. You have twenty minutes.”

            “Fine.” Gackt replied, having dressed as a woman before. Expertly he began to put on the outfit. Finding a white silk women's underwear, he considered leaving them to one side before it occurred to him Jun Ji would check. Reluctantly he slid on the pants, relieved to find they were at least comfortable and defiantly soft.

 

            Twenty minutes later, Jun Ji returned to check on his new 'girlfriend' and grinned happily too see Gackt looked even better than he had imagined he would. Sure enough the first thing he did was make Gackt pull up the layers of material so he could see he was in fact wearing the complete outfit.

            “You're such a pervert.” Gackt complained but Jun Ji only laughed and informed him dinner was ready. The meal was eaten quickly as both men were starving and Gackt turned the whole costume into a joke, acting more and more like a blond bimbo as the meal progressed. Once finished and their pots were put to one side, Jun Ji led Gackt into his living room and sat spread legged on the sofa, the final part of his plot about to be put into action.

            “Be a good bitch and suck me off,” Jun Ji ordered and Gackt laughed thinking it was a joke. “No seriously. You said you were amazing at this. I want a turn.”

            “You can't make me do this.” Gackt replied, making a mental note to strangle You for sharing this information.

            “But you hurt me,” Jun Ji pouted. “I could have reported you to the police but I didn't.”

            “So you're going to sexually harass me now?” Gackt demanded but Jun Ji only looked at him with big wide eyes.

            “Please,” He begged. “I don't believe you really object to this. If it was the other way around you'll be up for it. You just don't want to submit.”

            “I don't suck men off, they suck me.” Gackt replied.

            “But you're a woman tonight, it's your job.” Jun Ji informed him.

            “You've probably just offended half the people on this planet with that statement.” Gackt informed him.

            “Yeah well,” Jun Ji muttered. “You know I have more respect for women than that really.”

            “Just not me,” Gackt replied, dropping to his knees in front of Jun Ji. “I'm just your stupid bitch who does as she's told.”

            “Yeah. That's what I meant,” Jun Ji replied grinning. “That women like you are only good for sex.”

            “We are not having sex!” Gackt exclaimed, his hand hovering above the zip of Jun Ji's jeans.

            “Shut up and suck me off.” Jun Ji ordered.

            “Jerk.” Gackt muttered, yanking down the zip and helping Jun Ji's privates to escape his jeans and underwear. Carefully he explored Jun Ji's penis with his tongue, taking mental notes of what gave Jun Ji the most pleasure he teased the organ to life. Satisfied it was hard, he ran his tongue along the slit and slowly took the hard erection into his mouth. He was able to take in the entire length, a nice trick he had learnt when practising on You and he knew this must surprise Jun Ji, who knew he usually only dated women.

            His tongue quickly re-found the sensitive spots and he began to tease Jun Ji, amused at the moans that were escaping his lips already. There was a certain power on being able to please somebody so easily, a pleasure he had once known but had clearly been forgetting.

            Slowly Gackt began to move his head, bobbing it along the length not caring at all when Jun Ji reached down and pressed his face against his crotch and began to thrust into him. In fact, the lack of physical effort made it easier for him to tease the drummer with his tongue, which he did again and again. Jun Ji's moans grew louder and he kept muttering half-finished sentences that Gackt ignored as he focused on pleasing him.

            When Jun Ji came, Gackt took it all in his mouth and swallowed like the good whore he was supposed to be. With a cocky smirk he sat on the sofa beside Jun Ji and spread his legs over the others, bending his body slightly so he could lean against the younger man.

            “Now we're even.” Gackt informed him.

            “You have to wear that to the end of the night,” Jun Ji replied. “Then we're even.”

            “I can't be bothered changing anyway.” Gackt replied.

            “You was right, you are good,” Jun Ji complimented Gackt with a huge grin. “Though I'm surprised you agreed. I expected you to draw the line there.”

            “Yeah well, this just means next time you upset me I get to call in similar favours,” Gackt replied. “Don't expect me to forget what you've put me through today.”

            “Well perhaps you can remember this next time you're on the verge of losing your temper.” Jun Ji replied, grinning at the suggestion that they might do something like this again.

            “Maybe.” Gackt replied, though he knew it probably wouldn't be enough to stop him losing it. Silence filled the room as the two men sat deep in thought. Absent mindedly Jun Ji began to stroke Gackt's currently long hair, completely unaware of the huge grin on his face. He just knew he felt insanely happy.


End file.
